Ernie the Dragon Hunter
Ernie the Dragon Hunter is the season 2 end movie in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summary 10 day had pasts. And the foals are getting better of their dragons, but one day a dreadful old enemy has returned known as: Ernie. And including human versions of Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy and he is on the quest of capturing dragons and start another war. Can our heroes stop him? Plot New island/Ernie's appearance One day, in Equestria, Yuna, Brian, and Nightstar find a new island full of leamurs. But in a shipyard far away. Is a stallion who bumped into a chicken, but then suddenly, he slices off his head and decides to head to Equestria. Meanwhile, Brian is getting the feeling and a stallion states that a giant chicken is coming. The story of Ernie Back in Canterlot castle, Brian explains the true story of Ernie. He once came to Quahog in peace, until he became jealous and resentful and started war. Which lead to defeated and retreated. He also explains, that Ernie's a Sith Lord, and this makes Princess Celestia come up with a solution. She must travel to Dagobath, to bring in Master Yoda, which shocks everyone. But Solar Flare refuses, believing he's magic. But Celestia states she's going to Dagobath rather he likes it or not. And then she sets off to space. Ernie's army gathering and betrayal to the Human Mane 6 Back with Ernie, he has an army of dragon hunters for war. Then, he goes to some of his team members, "The Human Mane 6" and Rainbow (human) excitedly explains they're gonna rule the world. But then Ernie rejects it and reveals he used them, and tells Charles to lock them up. And then they are. Arrival at Dagobath Meanwhile, Celestia arrives at Dagobath and meets Yoda. She then explains what's going on. Yoda then states he cannot risk his life against humans. But Celestia adds there's a Sith, Yoda then contacts Treebeard. And explains about the Ents. In which, he had an army of trees. Yoda then explains this to Treebeard. Treebeard is disgusted with Ernie. So he decides to make an attack to him. He rallies the other Ents and opens a space bridge to Earth. Ernie's arrival Back in Equestria, Ernie arrives! He then calls out Solar Flare. Solar Flare then comes forth and Ernie shows him Queen Starshine's necklace and crown. Solar Flare is shocked to see them and he also adds he remarked the time he killed her, in front of him and Celestia. Everyone else in the room is shocked to hear this, even Brian. Ernie then states he next fires a bullet when something blasted it out. It was Celestia, Ernie then had a better idea and brings out his prisoner, and plans to shoot Twilight (human), unless they do as he says. Solar Flare refuses and begs him to let her go, but before Ernie pulls the trigger, Yoda comes in. And he frees the girls and force pushes Ernie. He then draws his lightsaber and duels with him. Then Ernie tries to force drop a pillar on the Human Mane 6 but Yoda stops it. Nightstar controlled Ernie then confronts Yuna and Nightstar. And then he calls his ''own ''dragon, a bewilderbeest: Poultrion! Ernie the orders to Poultrion to control Nightstar and commands her to kill Yuna. Yuna then tries to snap Nightstar out of her control but is not having luck doing so, but Emperor Lunarlight steps in the way, and is killed in the blast. Nightstar snaps out of her control and is shocked to see what she did, feeling guilty, she tries to comfort Yuna, but Yuna yells at her in rage. And Ernie catches her in a Dark-dragon ball, (A evil PokeBall that catches dragons) and then throws her out, and is under complete control of Ernie. And they leave. The equines then have a funeral for Emperor Lunarlight, while Yuna grieves for Nightstar. Brian then says they're going after him, with everything they've got. Battling Ernie Trivia *This film mark's it's first appearances of Ernie the Giant Chicken, The Human Mane 5, and Twilight Sparkle (EG). *This film is based off of "How to Train Your Dragon 2" with a mixture of "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones". Scenes *New island/Ernie's appearance *The story of Ernie *Ernie's army gathering and betrayal to the Human Mane 6 *Arrival at Dagobath *Ernie's arrival *Nightstar controlled * Soundtrack #(when Brian tells the story of Ernie) #Meeting Drago (During Ernie's betrayal to the Human Mane 6) #(when Celestia visits Yoda) #Transformers Age of Extinction - Cemetery Wind (When Ernie arrives and then threaten to shoot Human Twilight) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Yoda vs. Dooku (During Ernie and Master Yoda's lightsaber duel) #(when Nightstar is being controlled by Poultrion) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk